Banderas Rojas
by MaikixX
Summary: Desde la ventana de su celda solo podía divisar las banderas rojas que ondeaban a lo lejos, pero les quedaba poco tiempo para cambiar. Rusia x Prusia
1. Introducción: Banderas Rojas

_**Lo de siempre~ Los personajes no me pertenecen (sí así fuese Hetalia sería otro tipo de serie e3e), le pertenece al señor Hidekaz **_

**_Este fic es un Rusia x Prusia, a quien no le agrade esta pareja, debería de dejar de leer en estos momentos xDU_**

**_Advertencias: Ninguna, esto es solo el comienzo~_**

-Introducción-

Rojo, ese era el color de las banderas que veía desde la pequeño y estrecho ventanuco de su celda, rojo también era el color de sus ojos, o eso esperaba, a veces se preguntaba como era su propio rostro, hacía ya demasiado tiempo desde que tuvo la oportunidad de verse reflejado en un lugar decente que no fuese su plato de comida o el mismo agua sucia y congelada que salía por el grifo de la ducha.

Aparto la mirada del ventanuco al escuchar el sonido ya cotidiano de los pasos del carcelero, le traían la comida, siempre a la misma hora, día tras día.

Pensó que sería como siempre, que pasaría el plato por la trampilla y se iría de nuevo, pero no fue así, para sorpresa del encarcelado prusiano la puerta de su celda se abrió.

La luz exterior entró con bastante fuerza, iluminando la oscura celda con fuerza, lo que provoco que ocultase sus ojos tras las manos llenas de cadenas.

-Gilbert, cuanto tiempo.-

_'Esa voz... es inconfundible'_ pensó el nombrado mirando hacía el recién llegado y aun algo cejado sonrió con superioridad como solía hacerlo, a pesar de encontrarse en una clara desventaja.

Atado de manos y pies con fuertes cadenas que le impedían escapar, igual eso no era impedimento para que se continuase sintiendo aparentemente superior.

-Quien te ha visto y quien te ve, Iván. - contesto Prusia con total normalidad.

-Veo que tú buen humor a vuelto a ti y ya dejaste de ser ese alma en pena que llego aquí- sonreía de forma infantil, que acompañaba al tono que usaba para hablar.

-Ya se acabó, ¿no? - el tema principal de conversación cambio radicalmente.

-¿Hum?...

-La guerra, acabó, ¿No? Vi como tus soldados volvían a casa...

Iván sonrió un poco más sin perder esa nota infantil en su rostro.

-Terminó y tú hermano fue el perdedor, ¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo eso?

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, aunque una parte de él lo preveía desde que le hicieron preso y disolvieron su país. Solo agacho la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Con saber que esta bien y se recuperara me conformo. - su voz no sufrió cambio alguno, sonaba seguro de sí mismo, a pesar de estar en aquella posición tan derrotada.

-Se recuperara. - pronunció el ruso.

La sonrisa de Gilbert se ensancho aun más.

-Ese es el Alemania al que yo enseñe... - murmuró bastante feliz para aquella situación.

Pasaron minutos eternos en los que Rusia solo se limitaba a ver como Prusia permanecía con la cabeza gacha, hasta que levanto el rostro y le miró directo a los ojos, sin miedo alguno en sus pupilas rojizas, en las que aun brillaba la vida que se supone le habían arrebatado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que me depara el futuro en estos momentos? – preguntó casi desafiante, para él aquello no era más que otra batalla, otro obstáculo que debía de derribar fuese como fuese.

-¿Futuro?... ¿Te refieres a tú futuro como parte de Rusia, no? –

Una mueca cruzó su rostro, ese detalle lo había pasado por alto, y fue un gran error que se le 'olvidase', solo tenía dos opciones; o ser uno con Rusia por las malas y o por las buenas.

A mucho regañadientes asintió, no muy conforme con ello.

-Sí, a mi futuro como parte de tu país… - sus palabras casi sonaban con asco y odio.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que acabaría así como se encontraba de seguro le habría creído bajo ningún concepto. ¿El gran y esplendido Prusia siendo sometido por otra nación? ¡Jamás! Pero se equivocó.

La risa del ruso le saco de sus profundos pensamientos sobre el pasado. Una risa que tenía el poder de clavarse en la mente de quien la oyese y causarle el miedo más grande que pudiese sentir. Prusia resistió, es más, su orgullo fue quien le hizo resistir.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó sin poder evitar sonar malhumorado.

-Reía porque a pesar de estar atados de pies y manos en todos los sentidos, tu orgullo no te abandona, es increíble –

Gilbert frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo debía tomarse ese comentario? ¿Cómo un alago o debía de sentirse ofendido?

-Mi orgullo como nación nunca desaparecerá por mucho que intentes someterme.

-El oírte decir eso me hace aun más feliz, Gilbert, no quería una nación desaparecida que anduviese lamentándose por las esquinas, tengo muchos planes para ti. –

No le dio buena espina aquello, pero prefirió callar y guardar sus comentarios para otra ocasión más oportuna.

Sin despedirse siquiera, Iván salió de la celda cerrando de nuevo esta, y dejando al prusiano en la oscuridad.

'_Esto no acabará bien…'_ se dijo a si mismo mentalmente mientras ponía su atención en el ventanuco.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que en el tiempo en el que estuvo hablando con el ruso, las banderas rojas que antes podía ver ahora eran de tres colores.

-¿Pero que demonios…? – nadie le contestó obviamente, pero no pudo evitar soltar aquella frase. ¿A que se debía aquel cambio tan repentino? La conversación apenas duró escasos minutos y ni siquiera escuchó el sonido.

'_Viejo, estés donde estés, no abandones a este, tú país que te ama… Me temo que nuestro ejercito esta vez esta perdido y me encuentro solo ante el enemigo, así que dame fuerzas'. _Pocas y muy contadas eran las veces en las que se podía ver a Prusia rezando y esta fue una de ellas.

Debía de admitirlo, al menos interiormente, tenía miedo.

**_Pues hasta aquí la introducción a mi historia xD Sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero sed buenos ;___; y si me vaís a tirar objetos, que sean hortalizas que no duelan mucho ;/////;Uu_**


	2. Chapter 1: Hojas que caen

-1. Hojas que caen-

Dormía y profundamente. Para el ruso, que tenía un sueño muy ligero era increíble ver como el albino dormía.

En su rostro se podía ver claramente todas sus expresiones, aquellas que no era capaz, o simplemente no quería mostrar mientras permanecía despierto.

Sonreía y de golpe su ceño de fruncía, el paso de un dulce sueño a una amarga pesadilla, '_¿Pondré yo también esas expresiones cuando duermo?_' pensaba Rusia sin quitarle ojo al prusiano. '_No, lo dudo_', esa fue su conclusión con la que quedó totalmente satisfecho.

Hacía unas cuantas horas que mando a sus criados que fuesen a por Prusia a su celda, bajo cualquier concepto debían de llevarle a la habitación de Iván, así que incluso dormido, lo cargaron con gran maestría y sin que despertase de su sueño fue trasladado a la confortable cama rusa.

-¿Cuándo vas a despertar, Gilbert?... - preguntó al aire Iván mientras se sentaba a su vera en la cama.

Ante su peso, el colchón cedió un poco, hundiéndose bajo él. Prusia era tan tierno cuando dormía, aunque la palabra tierno no englobaba lo que Rusia pensaba de ese estado en el que se encontraba. Sin cortarse en lo más mínimo hizo que la cabeza albina reposase en su regazo, donde le acarició el cabello, con delicadeza y dedicación.

-Vamos Gilbert, despierta... - volvió a decir mientras dejaba escapar una de sus infantiles risitas.

Dicho y echo, Gilbert abrió los ojos. En un primer momento, totalmente aturdido por encontrarse en un lugar que no conocía, miró a su alrededor. Al cabo de unos segundos se percato de que no estaba en la celda, eso era correcto, y que se encontraba en una cama muy cómoda, eso estaba bien, pero al alzar la cabeza y encontrarse de frente con el rostro de Iván, el cual le sonreía de forma tierna, le descoloco demasiado.

Se alejo de golpe del ruso, casi cayendo por uno de los extremos de la cama.

-¿¡Qué diablos hago aquí! - preguntó con una mezcla de enfado y aturdimiento en la voz.

La pregunta provocó en el contrario una nueva carcajada infantil mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Estas en mi habitación, y antes de que preguntes nada más, he sido yo quien mando a que te trajesen aquí. -

-¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Qué quieres hacerme? Ya no tengo nada más que darte, me has quitado todo. - continuaba a la defensiva, ¿Qué sino iba a hacer con la persona que le mantuvo preso durante tanto tiempo y que de la noche a la mañana le trataba de forma totalmente diferente?

Por su parte de Rusia se dio cuenta de que tendría que tomarse con mucha más calma lo que tenía planeado. No le sorprendía que el prusiano tuviese esa actitud defensiva y atacante hacía él, comprendía que estaba dolido y temeroso de un nuevo ataque por su parte. Lo que no sabía el albino es que nada de eso ocurriría, todo había caído.

Puso su mano sobre la boca de Gilbert para que este dejase de hablar.

-Antes de que sigas hablando, dejame decirte un par de cosas que debes de saber, después de eso podrás seguir quejándote de lo poco que te gusta vivir aquí y lo que me odias. - Tras acabar de hablar dejo caer su mano, destapando la boca de Prusia de nuevo.

La cara del albino era un poema, donde se mezclaba la sorpresa y desconcierto, nunca antes hubo visto esa faceta de Iván, pensó que le golpearía para callarlo o cualquier otra cosa violenta, pero ¿taparle la boca así sin más? Realmente lo dejo callado y atento a lo que fuese a decir.

-Han cambiado muchas cosas, Gilbert. La guerra terminó como ya te dije anteriormente y tú hermano y quienes formaban el bando del eje fueron los derrotados, pero ese no es al punto que quiero llegar. - Tomó algo de aire antes de continuar hablando. - Quiero que recuerdes que muchas cosas han cambiados, y que a partir de ahora vivirás en mi casa para siempre, no puedo devolverte los territorios que te quite, pero sigo manteniendo tu capital, aunque, obviamente, con un nuevo nombre... -

A la mitad del discurso Gilbert había dejado de escuchar, para ser concretos dejo de escuchar al ruso en el momento que dijo que tendría que vivir con él para siempre, ¿No podría volver a casa de West? ¿Ni ir a molestar al pijo de Roderich ni a los demás países?...

-¿No podre irme de esta casa nunca más?... - pregunto, interrumpiendo el discurso.

-No, ahora eres parte de mi, Gilbert, tú casa ahora es esta. -

Ahí estaban las palabras mágicas que terminaron de hacerle reaccionar. Se puso en pie a una velocidad impresionante y corriendo cuanto podía se marcho de aquella habitación.

No lo admitía, no podía creer que a partir de ese momento no podría salir más de aquella enorme casa rusa donde lo único que reinaba era un frío mortal.

Desde que fue apresado tuvo la esperanza de que cuando todo acabase volvería a ser libre, y volvería a casa de su hermano menor, no tendría territorio, pero vivirá como en casa. En sus planes de futuro no estaba el tener que pasarse el resto de lo que le quedase de existencia viviendo con Rusia en su invierno eterno.

No quería un invierno eterno en su vida.

Continuó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo al infierno, sentía el frió en sus huesos, en sus músculos y en su piel, en cada uno de los rincones físicos de su cuerpo.

Cada pasillo por el que escapaba lo encontraba más desierto, o al menos eso imaginaba Prusia.

'_¿Donde están los tipos que vivían en su casa?_' pensó mientras corría.

A quienes Prusia se refería eran los países bálticos y los del este, Lituania, Letonia, Estonia, Bielorusia y Ucrania. Los recordaba a la perfección, debían de estar en algún lado, pero lo que no sabía era, que ellos ya habían escapado de aquel lugar y habían vuelto a sus hogares.

Dejo de correr una vez que se encontró de frente con la enorme puerta que daba al exterior, miró atrás para estar seguro de que nadie le seguía y la abrió de par en par. Le costó cierto trabajo pues estás eran muy pesadas y él estaba falto de fuerza física a causa de la larga carrera y de su estancia en la cárcel rusa.

Lo que sus pupilas rojas vieron, ni en sus mejores sueños o quizás sus peores pesadillas habría aparecido.

En el enorme jardín ruso las banderas comunistas, rojas como la sangre, caían como hojas envueltas en llamas y en su lugar se alzaban con orgullo banderas de tres colores diferentes, blanco, azul y rojo.

El albino no comprendía que era lo que a Rusia le estaba sucediendo, ¿Por qué caían las banderas y en su lugar aparecían unas nuevas?

¿Comprendes ahora, Gilbert? - Una voz habló a su derecha, aparecida de la nada.

El nombrado se volvió, ante aquella voz tan familiar, pero lo último que recordó fue oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 2: Ya no hay lugar para el rojo

_El insufrible sonido que producían las metralletas al ser disparadas resonaba dentro de sus oídos, quería hablar los ojos, pero sentía como si estos estuviese pegados con alguna especie de pegamento que le impedía abrirlos._

_Una voz se oía a lo lejos, sonaba sobre el terrible sonido, que no cesaba._

_-¿West?... - susurró muy suavemente el país albino. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía mover los brazos o las piernas. Forcejeo en vano, no había forma de escapar._

_Al sonido de las metralletas se les unía el sonido que los tanques producían al disparar. El albino notó como toda su piel se erizaba ante tal sonido, aquel no era el sonido de los tanques de su hermano menor, aquel sonido era el sonido de los tanques enemigos, de los tanques rusos._

_-Nein... - susurró inevitablemente. - ¡Alemania! - gritó en una intentona desesperada, intentando librarse de aquello que le apresaba, dejando que su grito se perdiese en la inmensidad del ruido de la guerra._

_Entonces es cuando dejo de ser consciente de todo..._

_Abrió lentamente los ojos, la intensa luz blanca que se colaba por la ventana era molesta para sus ojos rubíes que acababan de abrirse. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta en donde estaba; aquella era la habitación de Rusia, o al menos eso pensaba, pues sus recuerdos estaban confundidos con el pasado y el presente que acababa de ocurrir._

Recordó que se había desmayado afuera del palacio ruso al ver como sus banderas caían.

Se incorporó lentamente sobre la cama hasta quedar sentando, no comprendía porque se sentía tan cansado si no había echo nada, al menos que recordase. Fue entonces cuando miro a su alrededor, toda la habitación era del mismo color que la luz que entraba por la ventana... No, la luz era de ese color porque la habitación así la reflejaba, blanca.

Las paredes, las sabanas y él, todo era blanco a excepción de sus ojos.

-Que bien que ya estés despierto... - la voz de Rusia sonaba suave mientras pasaba al interior de la pulcra habitación. Este ya no vestía aquel abrigo largo y aquella bufanda que ocultaba su rostro, ahora vestía ropa normal, ya no usaba el traje militar con el que estaba acostumbrado a verle.

Sin entender porque le sonrió de forma dulce y asintió. Iván anduvo hasta su cama parando a su lado, respondiendo a la sonrisa del prusiano con una igual.

-Me asuste mucho cuando vi como te desmayabas. - confeso el ruso acariciando el cabello plata del otro hombre, que no opuso resistencia ninguna al contacto físico.

-He soñado … o más bien he recordado algo que había olvidado... - dijo Prusia clavando su mirada a las sabanas que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo.

-¿Y qué fue?

-Recordé el momento en el que fui apresado para no poder ayudar más a West... - alzo la cabeza y la volteo en dirección al ruso, él cual seguía sonriendole dulcemente.

-Eso ya es pasado...

-Pero no puedo evitar recordarlo.

-Pronto aprenderás a que es más importante el presente.

Gilbert permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos los cuales no pensó en nada, solo estaba quieto, sintiendo como la gran mano de Rusia jugaba con sus cabellos albinos como lo haría un amante con su amado.

-Iván... - le llamó.

-Dime. - respondió cerrando los ojos suavemente.

-¿Me estoy muriendo verdad? - y sonrió con superioridad como el prusiano siempre lo hacía.

Iván asintió con la cabeza y al abrir los ojos de nuevo dejo ver que sus orbes violáceas estaban llenas de gruesas lágrimas que pronto corrieron por sus mejillas.

Gilbert se incorporó y le abrazo fuertemente, como nunca antes lo hizo con nadie, como si de esa forma fuese a salvarse del sueño eterno.

-Iván... ¿Cómo muere un país?- pregunto en un susurró cerca de su oído.

-No lo sé... realmente no lo sé. - respondió de igual forma mordiéndose el labio inferior para controlar las rebeldes lágrimas.

-Pronto lo sabrás.

Se separó del ruso y se recostó en la cama, no sin antes atrapar la mano ajena y entrelazar los dedos con ella.

Sonrió al notar la calidez de esta contra su propia piel que se le antojaba fría como el más puro hielo. Cerró los ojos lentamente.

-Iván...

-¿Da?...

-Besame, no quiero morir sin saber que se siente ser besado por la persona que te ama.

-¿Cuando...?

-Mientras dormía me di cuenta, tú no querías acabar conmigo, solo quería salvarme de los demás...

Iván sonrió un poco más y limpió sus lágrimas con la mano libre que le quedaba. Entonces se inclinó sobre Gilbert como si fuese un príncipe de cuento de hadas y con aquel primer beso de amor la princesa fuese a despertar. Pero su caso era diferente, cuando los labios del ruso rozaron los del prusiano, este suspiro y con una sonrisa dejo de respirar.

Rusia impotente apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del prusiano que yacía inerte sobre la cama blanca, que como si fuese arte de magia fue cambiando de color.

El rojo era el color que inundo la habitación, el color de las banderas que habían caído.

- En este país ya no hay lugar para el rojo... lo siento Gilbert, lo siento tanto... -

Bueno aquí esta el último capitulo, siento haberlo echo tan tan dramatico ;_; Y no me mateis por haber matado a nuestro amado dios Prusia ;_; ! Yo también le amo e idolatro, pero quería un final asi para mi historia... ;_; !

Lo de siempre xDU Si me vais a arrojar cosas, que sean verduras blanditas

Atte. Maiki S. Way


End file.
